As 95 teses de Lutero
A "Disputação do Doutor Martinho Lutero sobre o Poder e Eficácia das Indulgências", conhecida como as 95 Teses, desafiou os ensinamentos da Igreja na natureza da penitência, a autoridade do papa e da utilidade das indulgências. As 95 teses impulsionaram o debate teológico que acabou por resultar no nascimento das tradições luteranas, reformadas e anabaptistas dentro do cristianismo. Este documento é considerado por muitos como um marco da Reforma Protestante. A acção de Lutero foi em grande parte uma resposta à venda de indulgências por João Tetzel, um frade dominicano, delegado do Arcebispo de Mainz e do papa. O objectivo desta campanha de angariação de fundos foi o financiamento da Basílica de S. Pedro em Roma "[1] . Mesmo apesar de o príncipe-eleitor (soberano) de Lutero, Frederico, o Sábio, e o príncipe do território vizinho, o duque Georg da Saxónia, terem proibido a venda de indulgências em seu território, muitas pessoas viajaram para as poder adquirir. Quando estas pessoas vieram confessar-se, apresentaram a indulgência, afirmando que não mais necessitavam de penitenciar pelos seus pecados, uma vez que o documento as perdoava de todos os pecados. Lutero afixou as 95 teses na porta da igreja castelo em Wittenberg, Alemanha, a 31 de Outubro de 1517. Alguns académicos questionaram a veracidade desta noção, notando que não existem relatos de contemporâneos para ela. Outros afirmaram que não houve necessidade de tais relatos pois esta acção era nos dias de Lutero o modo comum de anunciar eventos nas universidades do tempo. As portas de igrejas funcionavam na altura como os placares informativos funcionam hoje nos campus universitários. Outros ainda sugeriram que as 95 teses podem muito bem ter sido afixadas em Novembro de 1517. A maioria é unânime pelo menos em que Lutero terá remetido estas teses por correio ao Arcebispo de Mainz, ao papa, a amigos e a outras universidades nessa data, enquanto historiadores como Gottfried Fitzer, Erwin Iserloh e Klemens Houselmann contestaram essa versão e disseram que não houve de fato a fixação das 95 teses em Wittemberg. Do relato de Johannes Schneider, um criado de Lutero, é que se extraiu a notícia da afixação das teses. Escreveu apenas: "No ano de 1517, Lutero apresentou em Wittenberg, sobre o EIba, segundo a antiga tradição da universidade, certas sentenças para discussão, porém modestamente e sem haver desejado insultar ou ofender alguém". Assim, alguns concluem que não houve esse evento. As 95 Teses de Martinho Lutero Com um desejo ardente de trazer a verdade à luz, as seguintes teses serão defendidas em Wittenberg sob a presidência do Rev. Frei Martinho Lutero, Mestre de Artes, Mestre de Sagrada Teologia e Professor oficial da mesma. Ele, portanto, pede que todos os que não puderem estar presentes e disputar com ele verbalmente, façam-no por escrito. Em nome de Nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo. Amém. 1. Ao dizer: "Fazei penitência", etc. 4.17, o nosso Senhor e Mestre Jesus Cristo quis que toda a vida dos fiéis fosse penitência. 2. Esta penitência não pode ser entendida como penitência sacramental (isto é, da confissão e satisfação celebrada pelo ministério dos sacerdotes). 3. No entanto, ela não se refere apenas a uma penitência interior; sim, a penitência interior seria nula se, externamente, não produzisse toda sorte de mortificação da carne. 4. Por conseqüência, a pena perdura enquanto persiste o ódio de si mesmo (isto é a verdadeira penitência interior), ou seja, até a entrada do reino dos céus. 5. O papa não quer nem pode dispensar de quaisquer penas senão daquelas que impôs por decisão própria ou dos cânones. 6. O papa não tem o poder de perdoar culpa a não ser declarando ou confirmando que ela foi perdoada por Deus; ou, certamente, perdoados os casos que lhe são reservados. Se ele deixasse de observar essas limitações, a culpa permaneceria. 7. Deus não perdoa a culpa de qualquer pessoa sem, ao mesmo tempo, sujeitá-la, em tudo humilhada, ao sacerdote, seu vigário. 8. Os cânones penitenciais são impostos apenas aos vivos; segundo os mesmos cânones, nada deve ser imposto aos moribundos. 9. Por isso, o Espírito Santo nos beneficia através do papa quando este, em seus decretos, sempre exclui a circunstância da morte e da necessidade. 10. Agem mal e sem conhecimento de causa aqueles sacerdotes que reservam aos moribundos penitências canônicas para o purgatório. 11. Essa cizânia de transformar a pena canônica em pena do purgatório parece ter sido semeada enquanto os bispos certamente dormiam. 12. Antigamente se impunham as penas canônicas não depois, mas antes da absolvição, como verificação da verdadeira contrição. 13. Através da morte, os moribundos pagam tudo e já estão mortos para as leis canônicas, tendo, por direito, isenção das mesmas. 14. Saúde ou amor imperfeito no moribundo necessariamente traz consigo grande temor, e tanto mais quanto menor for o amor. 15. Este temor e horror por si sós já bastam (para não falar de outras coisas) para produzir a pena do purgatório, uma vez que estão próximos do horror do desespero. 16. Inferno, purgatório e céu parecem diferir da mesma forma que o desespero, o semidesespero e a segurança. 17. Parece necessário, para as almas no purgatório, que o horror devesse diminuir à medida que o amor crescesse. 18. Parece não ter sido provado, nem por meio de argumentos racionais nem da Escritura, que elas se encontrem fora do estado de mérito ou de crescimento no amor. 19. Também parece não ter sido provado que as almas no purgatório estejam certas de sua bem-aventurança, ao menos não todas, mesmo que nós, de nossa parte, tenhamos plena certeza disso. 20. Portanto, por remissão plena de todas as penas, o papa não entende simplesmente todas, mas somente aquelas que ele mesmo impôs. 21. Erram, portanto, os pregadores de indulgências que afirmam que a pessoa é absolvida de toda pena e salva pelas indulgências do papa. 22. Com efeito, ele não dispensa as almas no purgatório de uma única pena que, segundo os cânones, elas deveriam ter pago nesta vida. 23. Se é que se pode dar algum perdão de todas as penas a alguém, ele, certamente, só é dado aos mais perfeitos, isto é, pouquíssimos. 24. Por isso, a maior parte do povo está sendo necessariamente ludibriada por essa magnífica e indistinta promessa de absolvição da pena. 25. O mesmo poder que o papa tem sobre o purgatório de modo geral, qualquer bispo e cura tem em sua diocese e paróquia em particular. 26. O papa faz muito bem ao dar remissão às almas não pelo poder das chaves (que ele não tem), mas por meio de intercessão. 27. Pregam doutrina mundana os que dizem que, tão logo tilintar a moeda lançada na caixa, a alma sairá voando purgatório para o céu. 28. Certo é que, ao tilintar a moeda na caixa1, pode aumentar o lucro e a cobiça; a intercessão da Igreja, porém, depende apenas da vontade de Deus. 29. E quem é que sabe se todas as almas no purgatório querem ser resgatadas, como na história contada a respeito de São Severino e São Pascoal? 30. Ninguém tem certeza da veracidade de sua contrição, muito menos de haver conseguido plena remissão. 31. Tão raro como quem é penitente de verdade é quem adquire autenticamente as indulgências, ou seja, é raríssimo. 32. Serão condenados em eternidade, juntamente com seus mestres, aqueles que se julgam seguros de sua salvação através de carta de indulgência. 33. Deve-se ter muita cautela com aqueles que dizem serem as indulgências do papa aquela inestimável dádiva de Deus através da qual a pessoa é reconciliada com Ele. 34. Pois aquelas graças das indulgências se referem somente às penas de satisfação sacramental, determinadas por seres humanos. 35. Os que ensinam que a contrição não é necessária para obter redenção ou indulgência, estão pregando doutrinas incompatíveis com o cristão. 36. Qualquer cristão que está verdadeiramente contrito tem remissão plena tanto da pena como da culpa, que são suas dívidas, mesmo sem uma carta de indulgência. 37. Qualquer cristão verdadeiro, vivo ou morto, participa de todos os benefícios de Cristo e da Igreja, que são dons de Deus, mesmo sem carta de indulgência. 38. Contudo, o perdão distribuído pelo papa não deve ser desprezado, pois – como disse – é uma declaração da remissão divina2. 39. Até mesmo para os mais doutos teólogos é dificílimo exaltar simultaneamente perante o povo a liberalidade de indulgências e a verdadeira contrição.3 40. A verdadeira contrição procura e ama as penas, ao passo que a abundância das indulgências as afrouxa e faz odiá-las, ou pelo menos dá ocasião para tanto.4 41. Deve-se pregar com muita cautela sobre as indulgências apostólicas, para que o povo não as julgue erroneamente como preferíveis às demais boas obras do amor.5 42. Deve-se ensinar aos cristãos que não é pensamento do papa que a compra de indulgências possa, de alguma forma, ser comparada com as obras de misericórdia. 43. Deve-se ensinar aos cristãos que, dando ao pobre ou emprestando ao necessitado, procedem melhor do que se comprassem indulgências.6 44. Ocorre que através da obra de amor cresce o amor e a pessoa se torna melhor, ao passo que com as indulgências ela não se torna melhor, mas apenas mais livre da pena. 45. Deve-se ensinar aos cristãos que quem vê um carente e o negligencia para gastar com indulgências obtém para si não as indulgências do papa, mas a ira de Deus. 46. Deve-se ensinar aos cristãos que, se não tiverem bens em abundância, devem conservar o que é necessário para sua casa e de forma alguma desperdiçar dinheiro com indulgência. 47. Deve-se ensinar aos cristãos que a compra de indulgências é livre e não constitui obrigação. 48. Deve ensinar-se aos cristãos que, ao conceder perdões, o papa tem mais desejo (assim como tem mais necessidade) de oração devota em seu favor do que do dinheiro que se está pronto a pagar. 49. Deve-se ensinar aos cristãos que as indulgências do papa são úteis se não depositam sua confiança nelas, porém, extremamente prejudiciais se perdem o temor de Deus por causa delas. 50. Deve-se ensinar aos cristãos que, se o papa soubesse das exações dos pregadores de indulgências, preferiria reduzir a cinzas a Basílica de S. Pedro a edificá-la com a pele, a carne e os ossos de suas ovelhas. 51. Deve-se ensinar aos cristãos que o papa estaria disposto – como é seu dever – a dar do seu dinheiro àqueles muitos de quem alguns pregadores de indulgências extorquem ardilosamente o dinheiro, mesmo que para isto fosse necessário vender a Basílica de S. Pedro. 52. Vã é a confiança na salvação por meio de cartas de indulgências, mesmo que o comissário ou até mesmo o próprio papa desse sua alma como garantia pelas mesmas. 53. São inimigos de Cristo e do Papa aqueles que, por causa da pregação de indulgências, fazem calar por inteiro a palavra de Deus nas demais igrejas. 54. Ofende-se a palavra de Deus quando, em um mesmo sermão, se dedica tanto ou mais tempo às indulgências do que a ela. 55. A atitude do Papa necessariamente é: se as indulgências (que são o menos importante) são celebradas com um toque de sino, uma procissão e uma cerimônia, o Evangelho (que é o mais importante) deve ser anunciado com uma centena de sinos, procissões e cerimônias. 56. Os tesouros da Igreja, a partir dos quais o papa concede as indulgências, não são suficientemente mencionados nem conhecidos entre o povo de Cristo. 57. É evidente que eles, certamente, não são de natureza temporal, visto que muitos pregadores não os distribuem tão facilmente, mas apenas os ajuntam. 58. Eles tampouco são os méritos de Cristo e dos santos, pois estes sempre operam, sem o papa, a graça do ser humano interior e a cruz, a morte e o inferno do ser humano exterior. 59. S. Lourenço disse que os pobres da Igreja são os tesouros da mesma, empregando, no entanto, a palavra como era usada em sua época. 60. É sem temeridade que dizemos que as chaves da Igreja, que foram proporcionadas pelo mérito de Cristo, constituem estes tesouros. 61. Pois está claro que, para a remissão das penas e dos casos especiais, o poder do papa por si só é suficiente.7 62. O verdadeiro tesouro da Igreja é o santíssimo Evangelho da glória e da graça de Deus. 63. Mas este tesouro é certamente o mais odiado, pois faz com que os primeiros sejam os últimos. 64. Em contrapartida, o tesouro das indulgências é certamente o mais benquisto, pois faz dos últimos os primeiros. 65. Portanto, os tesouros do Evangelho são as redes com que outrora se pescavam homens possuidores de riquezas. 66. Os tesouros das indulgências, por sua vez, são as redes com que hoje se pesca a riqueza dos homens. 67. As indulgências apregoadas pelos seus vendedores como as maiores graças realmente podem ser entendidas como tais, na medida em que dão boa renda. 68. Entretanto, na verdade, elas são as graças mais ínfimas em comparação com a graça de Deus e a piedade da cruz. 69. Os bispos e curas têm a obrigação de admitir com toda a reverência os comissários de indulgências apostólicas. 70. Têm, porém, a obrigação ainda maior de observar com os dois olhos e atentar com ambos os ouvidos para que esses comissários não preguem os seus próprios sonhos em lugar do que lhes foi incumbidos pelo papa. 71. Seja excomungado e amaldiçoado quem falar contra a verdade das indulgências apostólicas. 72. Seja bendito, porém, quem ficar alerta contra a devassidão e licenciosidade das palavras de um pregador de indulgências. 73. Assim como o papa, com razão, fulmina aqueles que, de qualquer forma, procuram defraudar o comércio de indulgências, 74. muito mais deseja fulminar aqueles que, a pretexto das indulgências, procuram fraudar a santa caridade e verdade. 75. A opinião de que as indulgências papais são tão eficazes a ponto de poderem absolver um homem mesmo que tivesse violentado a mãe de Deus, caso isso fosse possível, é loucura. 76. Afirmamos, pelo contrário, que as indulgências papais não podem anular sequer o menor dos pecados venais no que se refere à sua culpa. 77. A afirmação de que nem mesmo São Pedro, caso fosse o papa atualmente, poderia conceder maiores graças é blasfêmia contra São Pedro e o Papa. 78. Dizemos contra isto que qualquer papa, mesmo São Pedro, tem maiores graças que essas, a saber, o Evangelho, as virtudes, as graças da administração (ou da cura), etc., como está escrito em I.Coríntios XII. 79. É blasfêmia dizer que a cruz com as armas do papa, insigneamente erguida, eqüivale à cruz de Cristo. 80. Terão que prestar contas os bispos, curas e teólogos que permitem que semelhantes sermões sejam difundidos entre o povo. 81. Essa licenciosa pregação de indulgências faz com que não seja fácil nem para os homens doutos defender a dignidade do papa contra calúnias ou questões, sem dúvida argutas, dos leigos. 82. Por exemplo: Por que o papa não esvazia o purgatório por causa do santíssimo amor e da extrema necessidade das almas – o que seria a mais justa de todas as causas –, se redime um número infinito de almas por causa do funestíssimo dinheiro para a construção da basílica – que é uma causa tão insignificante? 83. Do mesmo modo: Por que se mantêm as exéquias e os aniversários dos falecidos e por que ele não restitui ou permite que se recebam de volta as doações efetuadas em favor deles, visto que já não é justo orar pelos redimidos? 84. Do mesmo modo: Que nova piedade de Deus e do papa é essa que, por causa do dinheiro, permite ao ímpio e inimigo redimir uma alma piedosa e amiga de Deus, mas não a redime por causa da necessidade da mesma alma piedosa e dileta por amor gratuito? 85. Do mesmo modo: Por que os cânones penitenciais – de fato e por desuso já há muito revogados e mortos – ainda assim são redimidos com dinheiro, pela concessão de indulgências, como se ainda estivessem em pleno vigor? 86. Do mesmo modo: Por que o papa, cuja fortuna hoje é maior do que a dos ricos mais crassos, não constrói com seu próprio dinheiro ao menos esta uma basílica de São Pedro, ao invés de fazê-lo com o dinheiro dos pobres fiéis? 87. Do mesmo modo: O que é que o papa perdoa e concede àqueles que, pela contrição perfeita, têm direito à plena remissão e participação? 88. Do mesmo modo: Que benefício maior se poderia proporcionar à Igreja do que se o papa, assim como agora o faz uma vez, da mesma forma concedesse essas remissões e participações cem vezes ao dia a qualquer dos fiéis? 89. Já que, com as indulgências, o papa procura mais a salvação das almas do que o dinheiro, por que suspende as cartas e indulgências, outrora já concedidas, se são igualmente eficazes? 90. Reprimir esses argumentos muito perspicazes dos leigos somente pela força, sem refutá-los apresentando razões, significa expor a Igreja e o papa à zombaria dos inimigos e fazer os cristãos infelizes. 91. Se, portanto, as indulgências fossem pregadas em conformidade com o espírito e a opinião do papa, todas essas objeções poderiam ser facilmente respondidas e nem mesmo teriam surgido. 92. Portanto, fora com todos esses profetas que dizem ao povo de Cristo "Paz, paz!" sem que haja paz! 93. Que prosperem todos os profetas que dizem ao povo de Cristo "Cruz! Cruz!" sem que haja cruz!8 94. Devem-se exortar os cristãos a que se esforcem por seguir a Cristo, seu cabeça, através das penas, da morte e do inferno. 95. E que confiem entrar no céu antes passando por muitas tribulações do que por meio da confiança da paz. A.D. Notas Finais *1 Lutero refere-se à caixa de coleta de rendas oriundas da venda de “cartas de indulgência”. (Vide Tese 36) *2 Observa neste trecho o quanto a postura de Lutero não é cismática, mas reformadora, pois reconhecia, pelo menos em 1517, o papel do Papa como intercessor.(Vide Teses 61, 69, 70, 71, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 77, 78, 79, 80, 81, 83, 84, 87, 89, 90, 91) *3 No século XVII, Gregório da Mattos Guerra(1633-1696) voltaria, com sarcasmos, a este tema em seu poema-missiva “A Jesus Cristo Nosso Senhor”: Pequei, Senhor; mas não porque hei pecado./Da vossa clemência me despido,/porque, quanto mais tenho delinqüido,/vos tenho a perdoar mais empenhado./…/Eu sou, Senhor, a ovelha desgarrada./ Cobrai-a e não queirais, pastor divino,/perder na vossa ovelha a vossa glória. (MATOS, Gregório de. Poemas Escolhidos. São Paulo, Cultrix, 1976. p. 297).(Vide Teses 44, 49, 67, 76, 84, 93) *4 Lutero é marcadamente agostiniano e, por isso, insiste no valor pedagógico do castigo, na utilidade do sofrimento, no recurso necessário aos métodos repressivos – tanto em matéria de fé quanto de política.(Vide Teses 94, 95) *5 Em 1525, Lutero afirmaria abertamente que condenada estaria toda a obra que não nascesse do amor, no sentido da “charitas” de Cristo, o que significava que a “obra” concebida como “cálculo de indulgência” não teria o menor efeito, mesmo porque não caberia ao homem julgar a fé de outrem, pois somente Deus conheceria o que se passava no coração dos homens. O efeito disso, diferentemente do tom ainda conciliador de 1517, era tornar a instituição eclesiástica completamente desnecessária para reger o “mundo interior” do cristão.(Vide Teses 47, 48, 49, 51, 52, 53, 55, 57, 58, 65, 66) *6 Esta tese tem dois alvos: em âmbito geral, a elite nobre e não-nobre alemã que desperdiçava recursos em encomendas de missas ou patrocínio de igrejas às custas da miséria ou exação de seus subordinados; em âmbito particular, o Cardeal Alberto de Brandeburgo(1490-1545). Para ter sua confirmação para o Arcebispado de Mayence em 1514, Alberto tinha que conseguir uma soma considerável e enviá-la para Roma. Para tanto, ele fez um empréstimo e o assentou, com autorização papal, sobre a arrecadação das indulgências vinculadas à construção da Basílica de São Pedro em Roma. Segundo o acordo entre Alberto e o Papado, metade do arrecadado iria para a construção da basílica e a outra metade para Alberto quitar suas dívidas provenientes da investidura no arcebispado. No final das contas, o Papa teria o conjunto das rendas de Brandeburgo vinculadas às indulgências.(Vide Teses 46, 47, 48, 50, 51, 52, 55, 56, 59, 65, 66, 82, 83, 85, 86, 88) *7 Vide Tese 38. *8 Com tal imprecação, Lutero espera uma reforma moral da Igreja e seu rebanho, o que significava a interiorização da fé, da contrição e da “charitas”.(Supra notas “3” e “5”) Referências #↑ Treu, Martin. Martin Luther in Wittenberg: a biographical tour. Wittenberg: Saxon-Anhalt Luther Memorial Foundation, 2003. ISBN 978-3-9808619-4-6 #↑ Revista Espaço Acadêmico – Nº 34 – Março de 2004 –ISSN 1519.6186. #↑ 3=As 95 Teses de Martin Lutero Ver também *Martinho Lutero *Protestantismo *Luteranismo *Anglicanismo *Selo de Lutero *João Calvino *Reforma Protestante *Século XVI *Protestantes por país *Museu Internacional da Reforma Protestante de Genebra *"Castelo Forte é o Nosso Deus", hino composto por Lutero *Catecismo Maior *Catecismo Menor